mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Josh Neer vs. Keith Wisniewski
The fight was the return to the UFC for both men, in the welterweight division. The Fight The first round began. Both men were calm. Neer landed a leg kick. They grappled hands early. Neer landed a leg kick there. Wisniewski kneed the body. Four thirty-five as they clinched. Wisniewski kneed the body. Neer missed a big right uppercut. "Tuck it in!" "Knee!" the crowd called. Neer kneed the thigh twice. Four fifteen. Four minutes. They circled, Neer landed a leg kick. Three thirty-five. They clinched. The crowd wanted knees loudly. Wisniewski broke out. Neer wanted that overhand right. Three fifteen. Wisniewksi used his reach well. Neer landed a right jab. They clinched. Neer worked the thigh and ribs. Wisniewski broke eating a jab and a rgiht hook. Wisniewski landed a left hook and a right and kneed the body nicely. "Be first!" Two thirty-five as they clinched. Wisniewski kneed the thigh and then again nicely. Neer replied. Wisniewski kneed the thigh. Two fifteen. Neer kneed the thigh. They broke. Two minutes. Neer missed a lead left hook, oh Neer's mouthpiece dropped out, time was called, Neer didn't have it wash off. Neer landed a leg kick. They clinched, Neer worked the body. Wisniewski broke kneeing the body. One thirty-five as Wisniewski landed a left hook and ate a right hand there and went back. They clinched, crowd wanted knees, they broke. Neer landed a left elbow. Wisniewski landed a left hook to the liver with one fifteen. They clinched and broke. They clinched. Wisniewski was cut over his left eye. Wisniewski landed a pair of hard left hooks to the liver. Neer landed a right uppercut and he broke eating a knee to the face. Thirty-five as Neer landed a big right. The crowd oohed. They clinched, Wisniewski kneed the body there. Wisniewski kneed the body. Fifteen as Neer missed a right elbow and landed a pair of left uppercuts, he landed three excellent left elbows inside. Wisniewski landed a left hook to the body. The first round ended. Neer touched his ribs/liver there after that one. That was a good one. 10-9 Wisniewski but close. Wisniewski had been cut by those three elbows though... Neer said his ribs were broken (I think he broke my ribs), his corner wanted him to keep backing Wisniewski up and he looked like he was in pain. The second round began. Both men came out slowly but surely. Neer landed a nice right. Neer landed a well-timed jab and another. Four thirty-five. Neer landed a counter jab and they clinched. Neer landed two big short right elbows. Four fifteen left. Neer stuffed a trip and they broke. Wisniewski landed a right hand and ate a right hook counter and they clinched, Neer worked the body. Four minutes. Neer landed a big right elbow, Wisniewski replied. Neer landed a left elbow and a right one. Wow. Neer landed two big left uppercuts and two big right elbows and an upward left elbow, two short big right elbows. Neer landed a left hook to the body. Three thirty. Neer landed a right uppercut and a right elbow. Three fifteen remaining. Neer landed an upward left elbow. And another. Wisniewski landed a left hook to the body and another. Three minutes. Neer landed a right elbow and another and a left one and a right one, Wisniewski replied with a left one. Neer kneed the body breaking. Neer landed a right elbow and a left one and kneed the body, a left and a right. Two thirty-five remaining. Wisniewski was a mess. Neer landed a left hook and another and a right and a big right. Oh wow. They clinched. Neer kneed the body. Two fifteen. Neer landed a big left uppercut. Wisniewski landed a left hook to the body, blocked. Neer landed three big right uppercuts and another. Wisniewski kneed the body and ate two right uppercuts. Two minutes. Neer landed a left elbow. Time was called to check the cut. Wisniewski's face was absolutely covered with blood... Neer's mouthpiece was out. The doctor didn't look very hopeful. It was a mess. The doc said let it go and the crowd roared. Oh wow Neer's mouthpiece fell in a crack between the cage hahaha... Wow. Wooooow. Wisniewski's just bleeding. "It fell under the ring. It's a tiny, tiny mouthpiece." Wow, the crowd booed. "His mouthpiece fell out and it's under the ring." Oh my fucking GOD. It was in the replay rooooofl. ROFL. Oh my god. They touched gloves as they waited haha, Neer's corner broke the rules without a backup mouthpiece. Wow. This is amazing. They freed the mouthpiece. Somebody went underneath and got it. Wow. "That's how good OUR crew is." Neer didn't even care about them cleaning it, popped it in. They continued. Wisniewski worked a single hard. He threw in a trip with one thirty-five. Neer stuffed it and landed three big right elbows and a elft uppercut. Wisniewski kneed the body and ate a right elbow. Neer landed a right uppercut and two big right elbows and another. Oh wow... Neer kneed the body and broke. One minute. They circled around. They clinched. Wisniewski kneed the body, Neer replied. Neer landed a left elbow and a right one and a three-punch combo to the body breaking, a double jab and a right. Thirty. Wow this fight rules. They exchanged missing. They clinched. Neer worked a standing guillotine with fifteen. Oh shit.. The blood was POURING now. Oh shit. Neer cranked it tight. Wisniewski was bleeding BAD. The second round ended. The ref took a close look at Wisniewski's face and called for a doctor. 10-8 Neer. "He's done for," Neer said in his corner. Come on, don't stop this damn fight. Don't do it. God those are vicious elbows though in the replay. Nasty ones wow... This is brutal. The doctors stopped it. They hugged there... Oh well. "I respect Keith a lot," Neer said. Neer said his ribs weren't broken. He said that he had said the body shot had just hurt. Rogan disputed it, saying "we have recordings of you saying it but... it's okay." :D The crowd laughed. Neer dedicated the fight to his grandpa who had terminal cancer.